freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Withered Old Chica
Withered Chica - jest starym zniszczonym animatronikiem, będącym "dawcą organów" na rzecz Toy Chici. Wygląd Withered Chica to animatronik przypominający kurczaka o zakurzonym, żółtym kostiumie. Posiada fioletowe oczy. Jeśli porównamy Chicę z drugiej restauracji we FNAF 2 i jej pierwszej wersji, to na pewno dostrzeżemy widoczne różnice w wyglądzie. Przede wszystkim zobaczymy mocno naciągniętą szczękę animatronika, która jest największą zmianą z wyglądu, z której również wystają kable dookoła szczęki endoszkieletu. Również kiedy Withered Chica zacznie się przemieszczać możemy zobaczyć, że jej ręce są sztywne i nieruchome, ale gdy jest w wentylacjach może ruszać (prawdopodobnie na innych kamerach ma takie tylko dla pozowalności ). Ma wyrwane dłonie, a tam gdzie się one znajdowały znajdują się poszarpane, długie kable. Jak każdy stary animatronik, posiada liczne pęknięcia w kostiumie, ale nie wychodzą z nich przewody. Z dawnej Withered Chici pozostały: czupryna, kolor kostiumu i śliniaczek z napisem "Let's Eat!!!". Jej stopy mają trzy (prawdopodobnie) metalowe pazury. Withered Chica nie posiada brwi, ani powiek. Posiada czternaście zębów w dolnej szczęce i dwanaście w górnej oraz po sześć w górnej szczęce i żuchwie endoszkieletu. Zachowanie Za dnia leży w pokoju Części/Usługi, jednak począwszy od nocy trzeciej (rzadko drugiej), stara się dotrzeć do stróża nocnego, by wpakować go do kostiumu Freddy'ego i tym samym zabić. Wraz z resztą starych animatroników, zaczyna w Części/Usługi i ZAWSZE wychodzi z niego, gdy pierwszy zrobi to Withered Bonnie. Przemieszcza się między pokojami w następującej kolejności: Części/Usługi --> Pokój Imprez 4 --> Pokój Imprez 2 --> Prawa Wentylacja --> Biuro Można spowolnić jej ruchy poprzez częste świecenie latarką w pomieszczeniu, w którym się aktualnie znajduje. Niestety, nie da się jej tam zatrzymać na całą noc, ponieważ ta potrafi wyłączyć kamerę w lokacji, w której się znajduje i w tej, gdzie zamierza się udać, później obraz wraca do normy. Jeśli Withered Chica wejdzie do biura, to powinno się szybko założyć maskę Freddy'ego. Jeśli gracz zrobi to za wolno lub wcale, Withered Chica siłą zdejmie maskę i dokona Jumpscare'a, co jest równoznaczne z przegraną. Ale jeśli założymy maskę wystarczająco szybko, Withered Chica wyjdzie z biura i zacznie trasę do nowa. Ultimate Custom Night Ostatnia już z postaci kręcących się luftami wentylacyjnymi. W przeciwieństwie do wszystkich nie daje ona żadnych dźwiękowych oznak życie, ale tak jak Mangle możesz jej blokować drogę. Aby śledzić jej poczynania, należy używać dostępnego Ci radaru. Nie pozwól jej dojść do wyjścia. Gdy już się tam dostanie, utknie w nich, uniemożliwiając Ci zamknięcie ich, a innym animatronikom przedostanie się do Ciebie. Wyjątkiem jest Mangle, która bez trudu omija zaklinowaną Chicę. Wbrew pozorom może się wydawać, że Chica jak się zaklinuje to się nie odklinuje, ale tak nie jest. W każdej chwili może ona się trochę powiercić i wydostać co będzie skutkowało końcem gry. Dialogi Jumpscare thumb|249x249px Jej Jumpscare może wyskoczyć, kiedy na czas lub za późno założymy maskę kiedy ona znajduje się w biurze. Jej Jumpscare to po prostu wyskok od dołu, przy którym kilkakrotnie kiwa głową. W UCN pojawia się kiedy Withered Chica wyjdzie z wentylacji. Podczas niego trzęsie głową i rękami. Aktywność Jeżeli uaktywni się w nocy 3, zobaczymy ją 3 razy w prawej wentylacji. W nocy 4 pojawi się w wentylacji 4 razy. Noc 5 nie będzie taka łatwa, zmierzymy się z nią 8 razy, a w nocy 6, nastąpi duży skok aktywności, ukaże się 10 - 12 razy w wentylacji. Błędy * Jeśli nie zdążymy założyć maski, zamiast niej możemy włączyć kamery. Wtedy nie dokona jumpscare'a dopóki ich nie wyłączymy. Ten błąd działa też na Withered Bonnie'go. ** Można to wykorzystać jeśli jest min. 40 sekund do końca nocy. Zużyjmy latarkę na Withered Fox'ego, odgońmy go, następnie nakładamy kamerę, nakręcamy i czekamy dopóki nie będzie 6 AM. Możliwe wtedy, że nie zaatakuje dopóki ich nie wyłączymy, ale nic to nie da, jeśli jakiś inny animatronik się zbliża do biura, lub co gorsza już w nim jest. ** Withered Chica wcale nie musi wchodzić do biura, bo kiedy podczas jej pobytu w wentylacji usłyszy się stukanie drugi raz, to wtedy wystarczy założyć maskę do czasu ponownego stukania i wtedy powinna wrócić do Pokoju Imprez 4. Ciekawostki * Nie ma brwi. * Jest to czwarty najbardziej zniszczony animatronik i drugi najbardziej zniszczony spośród starych. * Jej ręce zawsze są sztywne, ale gdy wchodzi do prawej wentylacji to je wyprostowuje, by znów "usztywnić" je w biurze, czyli po prostu na innych kamerach tak jak każdy inny animatronik ma jakąś pozę. * W trailerze widać, że Withered Chica ma niebieskie, a w grze fioletowe oczy, lecz jest to pewnie spowodowane światłem, lub trailer jest (tak jak każdy inny) niekompatybilny z grą. * To trzeci w kolejności największy animatronik we FNaF 2, pierwszy jest Withered Bonnie, drugi Withered Freddy, a po Withered Chice jest Withered Foxy i Toy Freddy. * Nie wchodzi do korytarza, ani do głównej hali, a te lokacje są teoretycznie ważne, bo prowadzą bezpośrednio do Pokoju Imprez 2. * Na jej wizerunku na "Thank You!" ma bardziej zabrudzoną głowę, bardziej miodowy/żółtawy kolor (dokładniej coś takiego jak ochra), jej kable się wydają węższe, głowa mniejsza, ręce chudsze, nogi grubsze i stosunkowo małe ciało. * Praktycznie nigdy nie rusza głową, a jak nią chce ruszyć, to zgina ciało. * Gdy jest w Pokoju Imprez 4, to prawie sięga sufitu. * We "The Freddy Files" na jej osobistym wizerunku na zębach endoszkieletu znajduje się krew, co jest kolejnym argumentem do wpisania jej na listę winowajców "The Bite of '87". * Kiedy się przyjrzymy w paszcze Withered Chici można zaobserwować numerek 5. Nie wiadomo skąd się wziął. * Kiedy W. Chica nas zabije w UCN może powiedzieć "Byłam pierwsza! Widziałam wszystko!". To potwierdza że Withered animatroniki to animatroniki z lokacji po FNaF'ie 1 i Chica była pierwszą z pięciu zabitych dzieci. * Wewnątrz niego (Tak jak w przypadku wszystkich Old Animartronów) znajduje się ciało dziecka, zamordowanego w 1985. Galeria Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:FNaF 2 Kategoria:UCN Kategoria:Kobiety